The Starting Lineup
by blackngold
Summary: HOCKEY Part one of a series of stories. Starting with the close of the 2011 season and ending with the birth of his twins, this story follows the life of Sidney Crosby through all his ups and downs. It's not as bad as the summary. Rated T for mild language. Reader discretion is advised
1. Pilot

**A/N: Just thought i'd let you know that this is my first story so reviews are appreciated. This is only a sneak peak into chapter 1. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sidney was on the plane home to Nova Scotia from Pittsburgh. The Pittsburgh Penguins had been eliminated from the 2011 Stanley Cup playoffs the previous week, and most of his teammates had flown home right after locker clean-out.

Sidney stared out the window and thought about his incomplete season. He was on pace for a career high in points that season, before the hit from David Steckel in the 2011 Winter Classic ended his season early. He had spent months after that in a dark room, battling concussion symptoms, and even longer off the ice, due to dizziness and nausea. He had watched the playoffs from the press box, watched as his team blew a 3-0 lead in the series, watched as his team's cup dreams died. It frustrated him, The way he could only help by giving inspirational words in the locker room.

The stewardess' voice came on over the PA.

"We will be landing in Halifax, Nova Scotia shortly. To those who live here, welcome home! and to those vacationing, enjoy your vacation! Please remain seated and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying with Air Canada. Have a nice day."

Sidney watched as the plane went down through the clouds. He smiled when he saw the busy city of Halifax beneath him, and thought 'Welcome home.'

He got off the plane and walked to the luggage carousel. He stood by the carousel and waited for it to start moving. Surprisingly, no one had recognized him yet. Sidney then heard a very girly squeal. He looked to his left and saw a young girl, no older than 10, looking at him, with what looked to be a young woman in her 20s. The woman had reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. The girl ran towards him with a pen, paper, pictures, and a shirt, which all turned out to be Penguins memorabilia. The girl asked him to sign all the things she brought, but before Sidney could sign anything, The woman walked over, looking flustered.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it?**


	2. Homebound

**A/N: So here's the rest of chapter 1. It's not very long but it's the best I could come up with at 2 am. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Sidney was on the plane home to Nova Scotia from Pittsburgh. The Pittsburgh Penguins had been eliminated from the 2011 Stanley Cup playoffs the previous week, and most of his teammates had flown home right after locker clean-out.

Sidney stared out the window and thought about his incomplete season. He was on pace for a career high in points that season, before the hit from David Steckel in the 2011 Winter Classic ended his season early. He had spent months after that in a dark room, battling concussion symptoms, and even longer off the ice, due to dizziness and nausea. He had watched the playoffs from the press box, watched as his team blew a 3-0 lead in the series, watched as his team's cup dreams died. It frustrated him, The way he could only help by giving inspirational words in the locker room.

The stewardess' voice came on over the PA.

"We will be landing in Halifax, Nova Scotia shortly. To those who live here, welcome home! and to those vacationing, enjoy your vacation! Please remain seated and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying with Air Canada. Have a nice day."

Sidney watched as the plane went down through the clouds. He smiled when he saw the busy city of Halifax beneath him, and thought 'Welcome home.'

He got off the plane and walked to the luggage carousel. He stood by the carousel and waited for it to start moving. Surprisingly, no one had recognized him yet. Sidney then heard a very girly squeal. He looked to his left and saw a young girl, no older than 10, looking at him, with what looked to be a young woman in her 20s. The woman had reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. The girl ran towards him with a pen, paper, pictures, and a shirt, which all turned out to be Penguins memorabilia. The girl asked him to sign all the things she brought, but before Sidney could sign anything, The woman walked over, looking flustered.

"I'm so sorry about her," The woman said grabbing the girl's shoulders "She's a huge fan."

"It's alright, I don't mind." Sidney said smiling

The woman smiled "Oh, thank you!"

Sidney laughed. "Really, it's not a problem. I didn't catch your name though."

"My name is Julie," The woman said. "Julie Myers."

"Nice to meet you Julie. You, of course, know who I am."

"Sure do," The little girl piped in. "You're Sidney Crosby."

"Maya!" Julie exclaimed "I'm sorry, This is my niece Maya."

"Nice to meet you, Maya. What are you guys doing in wonderful Nova Scotia?"

"We're visiting family."

"Oh really? Where about's?" Sidney asked

"Yea. My dad's family lives in Sydney." Julie said.

"Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?"

"No. We don't. We figured we'd just sleep in the car."

"You could come and stay at my place for the night." Sidney offered.

"Really?" Sidney nodded. "Thanks!" Julie said with a big smile.

"Here's my address." Sidney said handing Julie a piece of paper.

"Thanks again. Come on Maya." Julie said walking away.

Sidney spent the drive home thinking about the woman he had just met. He thought about how beautiful she was, how intelligent she seamed, and how much she seemed to like hockey. In Sidney's eyes she was the perfect girl.

Sidney arrived at his very clean home and kicked his shoes off. He walked to his room and started putting his luggage away. As he was just about to clean his pool he heard the doorbell ring. Sidney walked down the hall to the front room where the door was. He opened the door to see Julie and Maya.

"Hello Julie. Hi Maya, come on in." Sidney said

Julie walked in saying thank you as she passed Sidney.

"Mr. Crosby, sir, Can you play princesses with me?" Maya asked as she followed Julie. Sidney laughed.

"Why don't I show you your room first" he asked.

"Ok." Maya said while walking up the stairs.

Sidney followed her. He had borrowed his sister's old dolls to make Maya more comfortable. He was pretty sure she wouldn't have enjoyed playing NHL 11, Infamous or CoD. It was a good thing that he hadn't painted over the pink walls in one of the many guest rooms because Maya loved it. She gasped and turned to him. Maya ran at him and hugged him.

"Thank you Mr. Crosby. I love it." Maya said.

"Maya, Please just call me Sidney, or Sid, whichever is more comfortable." Sidney said.

Maya ran to her bed and jumped on it. Sidney closed the door and walked back downstairs to talk to Julie. He found Julie sitting on a couch reading the paper.

"Anything good?" He asked.

"Nothing really. Just some extremely talented hockey player got concussed and has yet to return to the hockey world" Julie said playfully.

"Hey, I'm getting better." Sidney said.

"Mhm. I think you should get some rest now. I can find my room. Or a room." Julie said pushing Sidney towards the stairs.

"Oh, alright. But you need rest too." Sidney said.

"I'll go to bed soon." Julie said.

"Ok. Goodnight Julie." Sidney said.

"Night Sid."

* * *

**A/N: Just thought I'd let you know that Maya's character is based off a combination of my 5 year old cousin and my 10 year old sister. Reviews are appreciated :) I will be updating every Monday.**


	3. UPDATE

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. It just got busy and I lost my muse... I am currently working on chapter 2 and It should be up by the end of next week. Maybe later if anything else comes up.**


	4. Bon Voyage

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sidney woke up at 9, which was rather late for him, to the smell of pancakes and the sound of the stove sizzling. He walked down the maple stairs into his kitchen.

"Good morning, Sid!" Julie said rather cheerfully. Sidney grunted in response.

"I made pancakes and eggs for breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. And even if I did there's nothing I can do about it now." Sidney said with a small smile.

"Where's Maya?" He asked.

"I think she's changing and packing up some stuff for the car ride." Julie said frowning. Sidney had forgotten that they had to leave.

"There's no chance you could stay a few extra days then?" He asked hopefully.

"Not a chance!" Julie laughed. "But, we might stop over on the way back."

Sidney laughed, It was something he hadn't done since before the concussion, and it felt good. Julie placed a plate down in front of him. It consisted of three pancakes with butter and maple syrup, an orange and scrambled eggs with toast.

"I think I'm going to go get ready now," Julie said and left the room.

Sidney was left to his thoughts for most of the day. Which wasn't a good thing. He would think about the Penguins lost playoff run. It hurt to watch highlights from the Eastern Conference finals, and watching the finals wasn't much better. Sure he was happy for the Canucks for making it to the finals, but it really hurt to see one of his best friends, Roberto Luongo, battling for the trophy Sidney wanted to hold so badly.

"Daydreaming?" Someone asked.

"Huh?" Was Sidney's intelligent reply.

"Nevermind. We're going to go now. Thanks for having us." Julie said smiling.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." Sidney got up to see Maya and Julie out. They walked through his living room to his front door.

"Goodbye Sidney." Maya said.

"Bye bye May." Sidney said ruffling the girl's hair. "Well, I guess I'll be seing you, eh, Julie?"

"Yea, I guess." She said.

"Look, Here's my number, Just call if you need anything, ok?" Sidney said holding out a piece of paper.

"Yea, Thanks." Julie had a big grin on. She hugged Sidney. "Bye Sid," She whispered. Julie and Maya walked out the door and down to Julie's blue 2009 VW Jetta. They got in and waved as they drove away. Just then a car pulled up and a Blonde got out. She smiled knowingly at Sidney.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, but I wanted to get it out. I kept you guys waiting for almost a month. I promise chapter 3 will be much better and ****MUCH**** longer.**


	5. Shit

A/N: LOL the writing style has really changed. I went from third person to first person in less than a year. Just compare the different styles of this chapter and the previous one.

The blonde walked towards me.

"Something you're not telling me, big bro?"

"Not at all, TayTay." I smirked at her.

"Don't fucking call me that Sid." She glared at me.

"Why not, TayTay?"

"Because I'm not fucking little anymore, you ass."

"Awww, is wittle Taylor mad?" I taunted my little sister, Taylor, who isn't so little anymore. She just turned 15 two months ago.

"Fuck off, Sid." I laughed.

"Where'a mom? I'm sure she wouldn't let you come here alone. Especially not with your concussion." I asked her.

"Oh, but she did, big brother. She even gave me the money for the cab. Speaking of which, who were those two leaving a few minutes ago? Did you go picking girls up from the bar? You know you're not allowed to drink with your concussion." I shot Taylor a glare.

"Shut up. I did not pick them up from a bar. I met them at the airport. They needed a place to stay. How could a four year old get into a bar anyways? And what are you doing here?" I asked walking into the house with Taylor close behind.

"Stop questioning my logic! What? Can't a little sister want to see her big brother? Mom said you got home last night, so I decided I needed to spend some time with my big brother." I laughed.

"Would you like your big brother to make you food?" I asked. Taylor nodded vigorously

"Can I have grilled cheese?" she asked. I laughed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. God I love my family.

No protein shake?" she shook her head. "What about oatmeal?" she shook her head again. "Garden salad?" she shook her head one last time and winced.

Thanks, you assbutt. I have a headache now."

"Been watching Supernatural again, I see. Would you like some Ibuprofen?" I asked.

"Yes please." she said massaging her head. I walked into the bathroom and shook out two pills. One for me and one for Taylor. I swallowed mine and filled a glass of water for Taylor. I walked back to the kitchen and set the pill and water down beside her.

"Here ya go sis." I walked over to the fridge and got the bread, butter and cheese out. Then I moved to the cupboard beside the fridge for Pam, and grabbed a pan from the rack above my stove.

"What are you doing home from Shattuck's so early?" I asked Taylor as I made our lunch.

"It's not that early. They sent me home because I couldn't focus on school. They're going to email me my exams, so I can do them here."

"I see. So, did you really come for sibling bonding time?" I asked.

"Kinda. I got bored at home, so mom sent me to distract you. The playoffs weren't your fault, you know."

"Really? If I hadn't gotten this concussion we could have at least made it past the first round." I said putting the grilled cheese on plates for us.

"But how do you know? You can't carry the team all the time, Sidney. They managed to make it to the playoffs without you. You missed the last half of the season and they made it to the playoffs. They also took it to game 7. It's not like they were sweeped. That's pretty good if you ask me."

"I know." I sighed "But I still could have helped if I had been smart and kept my head up."

"Well you can't change that now, so no moping. Come on, let's go for a walk." Taylor said. I have to admit, my little sister is quite motivational. She's a natural born leader. I'm sure that if she were a skater and not a goalie, she would either be a captain or alternate captain of her team. I took our plates to the sink and set them down as Taylor got her shoes on. I looked out the kitchen window analyzing what could have been done to prevent that elbow to my head at the winter classic.

"SID! Stop daydreaming and get your shoes on." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well isn't someone impatient." I smirked.

"Shut up! Hurry, put your shoes on so we can go!" just to annoy Taylor, I slowly put on and re-tied my shoes.

"Let's goooooo..." she whined. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Taylor practically bolted out the door. I closed my door, locked it and began the five minute trek to the local park.

A/N: God, when did my writing become so formal? It's not fun and fictional anymore. It's dry, humorless, stiff, business like and factual. Thanks to all the commenters favouriters and followers, even though there are only like two of you. I'm sorry I have kept you waiting for so long. I had major writers block, then a concussion, then writers block again and I would've had this up last weekend, but I had playoffs. So here it is! How was it?


End file.
